Their Story
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Yao, an angel-cyborg. She has something to do with the Teoria. She falls for Dominikov. Does he fall for her in return? When Falis and Alita met on that fated night, it's a journey through life, love, sadness, and battles. What will happen to them? R
1. Chapter 1

Don't question me. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

* * *

**_~Chapter 1~_**

I remember overlooking the cliff, looking at the trees below. I was traveling with a group of Gypsy's who took me in. I don't remember my past all that much. The next thing I knew, the forest was getting closer. I let out a scream, shutting my eyes closed. I had forgotten that I could fly. My family called me Angel because I have wings of an angel and a gently soul but my real name is Yao (Ya-oh). I have knee long silver hair and color changing eyes. What they are originally, I do not know. Suddenly, I felt something catch me. I kept my eyes closed, in fear that it was something that wasn't pleasant.

"Pretty lady fell from the sky." a deep voice said.

I peeked open my eye, peering from behind my lashes and fully opened them. It was a large purple man with head phones over his yellow Mohawk, a white scar on the right side of his mouth and another white scar across his nose. He had a leather jacket, leather pants with big boots and leather wrist bangs with spikes coming out of them.

"Yo Pete! What are you holding?" A voice asked.

It sounded female. The creature named Pete turned, facing two new people. One was a female with short purple hair and gray-blue eyes. She wore shorts, long socks with ankle boots, and a tube-neck shirt with gloves. The other one was a short skeleton with light blue and purple spiked hair. His eyes were green with black silts. He wore a skeleton outfit with a red scarf around his neck and boots. He had two piercings on where his eyebrow should be at and two piercing on his left pointed ear. The women's eyes narrowed at me, pointing a sword at me and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

I swallowed nervously, wishing I wasn't here at this very moment.

"I asked who you are!" She yelled at me.

I began to shake slightly, tears swelling up then I began to cry loudly.

"Ah boss. You made her cry." The skeleton male said, shaking his head while his scythe resting on his shoulders.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him.

I sniffed slightly, quickly wiping my tears away and said softly, "I-I'm Y-Yao."

She glanced at me, looking me over and asked, "Where did you come from?"

Tilting my head up, I pointed towards the cliff, "From up there."

They all looked up to where I was pointing at.

"Huh...That's a long way up." The women muttered then looked at me, "You're lucky to even be alive right now."

I nodded softly, suddenly feeling sad. I'm sure my eyes changed to a deep blue.

"I'm Falis." The women said.

I snapped my head up, staring at her. She was grinning at me slightly. I couldn't help but grin back.

"This is Dominikov and the one who's holding you is Pete." She continued.

I looked at the purple creature called Pete and said, "Thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome." He said, his voice rumbling slightly through me.

"Yeah yeah. Can we get a move on?" Dominikov asked somewhat hotly.

"Tch. Fine." Falis said, "Let's go Pete."

He put me down and said, "Bye bye."

They started to walk. Suddenly, I felt something behind me. My eyes flashed to yellow, signalling that I was scared. Slowly turning, I saw a hideous creature. It was large, like a tree. It's body like a snake but with arms. It's jaws were full of sharp teeth.

"Well well! If it isn't a little angel!" It hissed mockingly.

I froze. H-How did it know? It grinned evilly.

"You will make such a good meal!" It roared out, it's so-called lips curving into a grin.

It lunged towards me and I screamed, dodging it. I turned, running towards where the group had headed towards. I needed to get out of here and fast. I needed to find them. My white wings spread from my back, flapping frantically as I took off.

"Oh no you don't!" It roared at me, snapping its jaws around my left leg.

I shrieked in pain, tumbling to the ground once its jaws let me go. I scrambled up, running as fast as I could. I could see the group now. I panted heavily, growing dizzy as I lost blood. Pain ripped through my leg, screaming at me but I couldn't stop. I managed to flap my wings again, lifting into the air. I could hear it roar behind me and I saw the group turn around. Their faces held shock and I felt the creature's jaw snap around my wing. I let out another shriek of pain. It twirled around, letting me go and I slammed into a tree. I yelped, sliding down. I could feel that my wing was broken. My leg was bleeding even more and I didn't have the energy to get up. I struggled to get up but I couldn't.

"You're mine." It hissed, advancing upon me.

I let out a small whimper then I saw a flash of metal and my body was being picked up. I reopened my eyes. When did I close them? I gasped lightly. It was Dominikov who picked me up and Falis slicing into the creature. It roared in pain then fell over. It twitched once then laid flat against the ground, signaling that it was dead. I panted lightly from the pain.

"Yo kid. You ain't going to die on us are you?" Dominikov asked, his eyebrow raising.

I let out a small chuckle, "You..wish."

"Damn. She's losing blood. We need to bandage her up." Falis said, approaching me.

She eyed the wings but didn't say anything. I could tell that they are were wondering about my wings. But I'll tell them another time. Darkness surrounded me and the last thing I saw was worry passing through Dominikov's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't question me. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

* * *

**_~Chapter 2~_**

Dominikov was watching over the angelic girl while Pete and Falis went off to find some food and a shelter. He sighed slightly. What did he do to deserve this? Glancing down at her, he took the time to study her. Her hair was like a river of silver, almost never ending. It suited her strangely. He had noted that her eyes changed colors. The were yellow at first then a deep blue then back to yellow. He believe that she was scared then sad then scared again. The skeleton sighed again and tensed up when he heard a low moan. His eyes shifted to the angel and noticed that her eyes were open slightly. They were orange this time. Yao was confused on where she was at. She remember getting attacked and seeing Dominikov then...blank. She tried to sit up but a hand stopped her. Looking up, she saw Dominikov. She looked at him shocked, her eyes flashing to teal.

"Do-Dominikov?" She stuttered out.

"Who else would it be kid?" He asked, rolling his eyes and crossed his arms.

She giggled, her eyes turning pink-red. He smirked inwardly. She was amused by his attitude. That's good that she's amused at least.

"Where are the others?" She asked, looking around.

"Off finding food and shelter."

"Oh."

She suddenly felt awkward being left alone with him. The young naive girl had never been alone with a male and it made her feel nervous. Dominikov glanced at her, noticing her eyes were a light brown. He guessed that she felt nervous.

"Have you ever been alone with a guy before?" He suddenly asked.

She squeaked, which he thought it was cute for her, and looked down at her hands, "I-I haven't..."

He felt a bit sorry for her. She was young but not that young. There was no way that she couldn't be more then in her teens or early 20s. He sighed to himself and suddenly stiffened at the sudden weight against his crossed leg. Looking down, he was greeted by a pair of light pink-white eyes. He could only guess that she was curious on how he would react and judging by the light blush settling on her face, she was a bit embarrassed as well.

"Y-You don't mind do you?" She asked, "I need some sort of contact so I don't freak out."

Thinking it over, he nodded, "Fine."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you!"

He felt his boney face grow warm and he looked away, "Tch. Whatever kid."

Giggling and being careful of her injured wing and leg, she turned lightly, cuddling her face into his hip and stomach. Despite him being made of bones, he sure was warm. She let out a small yawn. Dominikov sighed inwardly once again. What on earth was this kid doing to him? He wouldn't let anyone lay on his lap and he's never felt this protective over anyone before. This girl, Yao, was just another girl but he knew better. This wasn't an ordinary girl. She had angel wings and her eyes changed color. He propped his face on his hand, resting his arm on his other leg as he watched her doze off. His hand twitched, as if he wanted to pet her hair. Clutching his scythe in his other hand, he looked away.

"I guess I should keep an eye out." He mumbled to himself, looking about the camp.

"Mmm...Domi..." she mumbled softly, causing the male to tense up.

Was she saying his name or possibly someone close to that name? He swallowed heavily, feeling slightly hot. What was this feeling? Why..did he want her? Crave her? Quickly shaking his head, he dismissed the thoughts. Yao was thinking of the very male she was laying her head on. She knew that he was the one that she was suppose to be with. Her entire soul needed to stay with him, to be near him. She didn't lie about her needing some sort of contact but she also used it as an excuse to get close to him. The angel didn't fall asleep and was only pretending to be asleep. She cuddled closer to his stomach, her lips parting slightly and let out a warm breath. Dominikov went completely still. Was she doing this on purpose? Even though he was a cyborg, his designers had placed something special on him, along with most cyborg males. Even though he was a skeleton, he still had something in place. He swallowed, feeling it stir. He hadn't had this feeling in a long time and she was causing it. He looked down at her and felt his face heat up. Her hair was draped slightly over her face and her lips were parted. The angel's lips looked glossy and soft but her face also were a bit flushed, like she was having an erotic dream. He shivered. He hoped Pete and Falis got back soon. Dominikov couldn't hold on much longer. His fingers brushed against her cheek, moving her hair away from her face. She let out a small moan, snuggling even deeper into his lap.

"Crap." He mumbled, pulling his hand away.

What had he gotten himself into? His head snapped up when he heard something snap. Quickly picking her up, taking a mental note on how light she felt, he dashed behind a rock. He held her close. He could feel her breast pressed against him, pushing against his chest as she breathed.

"Dominikov?" She whispered, her eyes opened.

Her eyes were orange again, confused by his actions. Her lips were so close to his teeth. He could see every spec of color flowing through her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak again but quickly put his finger against her lips, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Her lips were plump and soft. Inwardly cursing at himself, he whispered, "Someone is here."

Her eyes flash to a yellow-orange, showing confusion and fear. He gave her grin, reassuring her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She tucked her head underneath his jaw, shutting her eyes close. Dominikov peeked out from behind the boulder to see a creature much like the one who attacked Yao. He tsked softly, not believing his luck. Moving back, he rubbed his face, not believing Falis and Pete haven't returned yet. He took another notice of the girl. She was short. Very short. Too short to be a full grown female. She was the same height as him yet she had full breasts and was quite fit, also have womanly features. There was a roar, followed by a crash.

"Tch! What a waste of my time." A voice said.

Dominikov rolled his eyes and stepped out from the boulder, holding the girl close to him almost possessively.

"Took you guys long enough." He said.

"It's hard to find a decent meal around here!" Falis snapped.

"Whatever you say boss."

She glared at him before stomping off.

"We found shelter." Pete said, pointing to where Falis was stomping off to.

"Thanks man."

Pete simply nodded, following after their boss. Dominikov looked at the girl, who was staring up at him with purple eyes, curious taking over her.

"Found some shelter kid." He said.

She pouted, her eyes turn a darkish pink-red, "I'm not a kid!"

"Sure ya aren't."

"Hmph!"

She then pouted, turning her head away. He chuckled. She sure was a spit fire once she was open towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't question me. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

* * *

**_~Chapter 3~_**

Yao was watching the three of her friends fight. She didn't know how to fight just yet and they didn't want her in the way. It had been several weeks since the incident and Dominikov had been acting very possessive over her. She noticed when they went to a village.

_~FlashBack~_

_The small girl was looking through some windows at random stores, eying all the clothes that were there. She had spotted a cloak that she really wanted but she didn't have the money for it. Sighing lightly, her eyes turned blue. She was disappointed and a bit sad that she couldn't afford it. She wished that she could fight like her friends.  
_

_"Hey there girly!" A voice said.  
_

_Yao looked around, blinking then saw two teenage boys smirking at her. The small girl didn't like the way they were looking at her. She might be naive looking but she wasn't truly. She knew looks. She knew those looks very well. Turning, she made her way through the crowd, desperate to get to her friends. She knew where they were at and knew that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Spotting the tavern, she hurried her pace. Dominikov was standing outside, leaning against the wall. She let a giant smile over take her face, rejoicing that she found one of her friends. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed, causing her to let out a yelp of surprise.  
_

_"Where do ya think ya going freak?" Teenage boy 1 said, grinning at her mockingly.  
_

_"Yeeaaah. How about we have us some fun?" The other boy laughed out.  
_

_Her eyes flashed bright yellow, showing how scared she was. The boys only laughed at her more.  
_

_"Whoa! Did ja see that? Her eyes changed! Man! This girl is even freakier then before!" The first boy said, laughing.  
_

_"Holy shit man! That is freaky!"  
_

_Tears were swelling up at the corner of her eyes, which were now swirling of grey, deep blue, and bright yellow. She felt depressed, sad, and very scared. She didn't understand why they made fun of the way she looked. What was wrong with the way she looked?  
_

_"Freaky girl! Freaky girl!" The boys chanted, tugging on her wrist and felt her up.  
_

_She let out a shriek, "Let me go!"  
_

_Suddenly, a sharp blade appeared around the boys necks, followed by a low and dangerous voice, "I suggest you let her go before you lose your heads."  
_

_The boys swallowed heavily then said, "Have freaky girl then!"  
_

_Shoving her to the ground, they ducked under the blade and ran away. Yao sniffled softly. Was she truly that freaky to people? A gloved hand came into her sight and she looked up to see Dominikov holding out his hand. He wasn't looking at her and she looked at his hand. Timidly taking his hand, he glanced down at her and pulled her up.  
_

_"Listen, don't worry about what those stupid boys said. You're not freaky looking. Just look at me." He said.  
_

_She blinked, confused, "You're...freaky looking?"  
_

_Tilting her head, she studied him. She knew for a fact that he wasn't normal by others standards but he looked normal to her. Finally looking at her, he said, "Never mind."  
_

_He began to walk away and she followed. His hand was still wrapped around hers and she smiled slightly, her eyes turning a light pink-red.  
_

_"I don't think you're freaky looking." She said, placing a small kiss on his cheek.  
_

_He tensed up, a blush forming on his face and he looked away, grumbling slightly, "Thanks."  
_

_Yao let out a small giggle, a small blush on her face.  
_

_~End Flashback~  
_

"Hahahahaha! That sure was easy!" Falis's voice cut through her thoughts.

Yao smiled, clapping slightly, "Good job everyone!"

Falis grinned at her, throwing a thumbs up, "You know it."

Pete was smiling, gathering up the remains of the creatures. Dominikov didn't look her way once since they had left the village. It made her feel sad that he didn't look at her. Dominikov didn't know what to do with the small girl. She made him feel weird, something that he didn't or hasn't felt in a long time. He cursed inwardly. Sparing a glance, he noticed her eyes had a tinge of deep blue but otherwise, staying a lavender white. It seemed to be her normal eye color. It was a good thing that Falis was teaching the young girl how to control her emotions, to not let them show because her eyes gave it away so easily. Dominikov scratched the back of his head, looking up at the sky. He thought she was very beautiful for a human. She didn't act like an angel and didn't let her wings appear all the time. It seemed that she was almost shy of her wings. Yao acted more human then angel. Glancing at her, she was chatting happily with Pete. Her eyes were purple, signalling that she was happy. A twinge of jealousy ran through him but he shook it off. There was no reason to get jealous over her and Pete. Those two were good friends.

"Oi, Dominikov." Falis said, standing next to him.

"What is it boss?"

"Why are you avoiding eye contact with her and avoiding her while still acting possessive over her?" Falis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Falis wasn't stupid or blind. She saw the little act a few days ago and hadn't stopped teasing the poor girl about the little kiss whenever they were alone together.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit."

He glared up at her, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh come on. It's obvious that you like her more then you should." Falis said, her arms crossed.

"Stop lying boss. It doesn't suite you." Dominikov said, walking away from her.

Falis's eyes narrowed. He could deny it all he wanted to but she knew that he liked the little angel girl. It was obvious that little Yao liked him a lot. One could say a crush on him. She smirked. It was only a matter of time before little Yao confesses her feelings to Dominikov. All they needed was a little push. But fate had other plans the next faithful night.


End file.
